


Rescued

by Deonara2012



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HeeChul had a perfectly good reason to set that fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

"That's not funny."

HeeChul looked up from the small, lightly singed box in his arms to see LeeTeuk glaring at him.

"What's not funny?" he asked, clutching it tighter.

"You pinned those kids in."

HeeChul flipped his hand without letting the box go, and the flames in the abandoned lot died down. "They deserved it," he said, and continued to walk down the street.

"Why?"

"They should know better," he growled. "They're bigger, they're human, and they should know better. I thought they should also know what it's like to be trapped like that. At least I didn't kill their mother."

LeeTeuk slid from anger into confusion. "What?"

HeeChul stopped and carefully set the box down, and LeeTeuk crouched next to him as he opened it. Inside, three tiny puppies lay quietly, jumbled together, barely breathing. "I just hope Kangin-ah can do something. Or knows something. Or…" He clenched his teeth and stood up again, box cradled against his chest.

"What were they doing?" LeeTeuk asked, following along behind him.

"They were playing with fire, and with the dog. The two don't mix, and she's dead. One of them reached for the puppies. I stepped in." His voice remained hard, angry, belying the tears caught in his lashes. "Don't tell me I didn't have a right to start that fire."

"I won't," LeeTeuk said after a long time.


End file.
